


Children and Their Big Mouths

by muniakafanficwritingtrash101



Category: Gugudan (Band), SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Blunt kids, Children, Elementary school kids, Fluff, M/M, Well - Freeform, there are high school students here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muniakafanficwritingtrash101/pseuds/muniakafanficwritingtrash101
Summary: Seokwoo takes the kids to the park and ends up facing an embarrassing moment involving the cute neighbor he has a not so secret crush on. It doesn't help that the boys and Juho's little sister ships them to death. Or that the kids are the reason this embarrassing moment exists.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SF9Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Seokwoo was only supposed to babysit his next-door neighbours' children, Youngkyun and Chanhee. He didn't exactly expect them to tell Baek Juho—his longtime crush who lived not too far across the road—about how much he fawns over him.

Seokwoo wonders why he said yes to this.

Ten dollars an hour was too good to pass up as a broke high school student, and Youngkyun and Chanhee are cute, but sometimes they were too much. Seokwoo still winces remembering the time Chanhee tried mixing Mentos and his mother’s last bottle of diet coke in the backyard. Not only was that a giant mess to clean up, poor Youngkyun still avoids diet coke like the plague.

 

However, the two kids were really fun (when they didn't get ideas like the Mentos and coke incident) and they were a great way to have an outside opinion on things, as they were quite blunt. 

 

Except said bluntness was currently making Seokwoo want to dig a hole and stay there. Or maybe go home. 

 

Earlier that day, Chanhee and Youngkyun’s mother had to go to work as a wedding caterer, so she called Seokwoo at ten in the morning. She told him when to feed them lunch, and their bedtime, in case she came home late. Once she left, Seokwoo had helped the kids finish their weekend homework (though Youngkyun kept asking why they couldn't wait until Sunday) before they asked to play in the small park nearby.

 

Seokwoo had just planned on helping the kids with their skateboarding, as he was quite skillful himself, until Chanhee had decided to say something. 

 

“Maybe you can see your boyfriend there, hyung!” 

 

Chanhee was talking about the (really good looking) silver haired boy in their neighborhood and in Seokwoo’s classes. Seokwoo has had feelings for him for a while, and he wasn’t exactly subtle with his staring and out of character shyness around him. The kids caught on, and they have been mercilessly teasing him about it.

 

“I thought I told you, we aren’t dating,” Seokwoo replied.

 

Youngkyun laughed. “Yet.”

 

Seokwoo shook his head. “Go get your shoes on or I won’t make cupcakes for you.”

 

The seven and eight year olds grudgingly complied, because their babysitter knew that they would do anything for his cupcakes.

 

Once the trio had reached the playground, Chanhee had ran to the swings, and Youngkyun had gone on to the nearby jungle gym. Seokwoo had sat down on a bench near the jungle gym, eating an apple (he hadn't eaten breakfast because of the kids’ mother’s call) and stepping in when Youngkyun had fell off. Pretty soon, Youngkyun fell in the brunette’s arms bridal style. “Are you going to catch your man like this?” Youngkyun asked feigning innocence.

“You know what,” Seokwoo started, setting Youngkyun down. “I should have let you fall.”

 

“Mommy would be mad, and she won't call you again!”

 

Seokwoo signed. “Fine, but just because I would miss you guys.”

 

Youngkyun smiled. “We’d miss you too!” 

 

Youngkyun had then turned around, running to his brother on the swings. Seokwoo had went to go after him, to make sure the pair don't end up hurt. However, about five seconds later, he sees Youngkyun and Chanhee talking to Hyeyeon, one of their friends from school, and, wait, isn’t that… oh god, it's him. Seokwoo remembered that Hyeyeon was Juho's adopted sister. What are the kids telling him?

 

“Oh look, Seokwoo-hyung is coming! He really likes you, so you shouldn’t worry.” The said boy heard Chanhee tell Juho. 

 

Oh no. Seokwoo hoped that Juho didn't take the hint. Once Seokwoo had reached the kids and Juho, Youngkyun had told them that Chanhee and him were going to go play with Hyeyeon nearby, as she brought a soccer ball for them to play with.

 

Which meant that Juho and Seokwoo were alone. 

 

Seokwoo had been subconsciously been playing with his sweater sleeves. “Sorry about Chanhee and Youngkyun, they are quite eccentric. I hope you weren't bothered.” Seokwoo managed to get out, looking down, looking at the kids, looking anywhere but  _ him _ .

 

Juho smiled brightly, and replied in that deep voice of his. “It's fine, really! They are very cute and Hyeyeon really likes playing with them. Though they were telling me interesting stories, about different games they played and learning skateboarding from you. They really like you!” 

 

Seokwoo looked up slightly, surprised that Chanhee and Youngkyun told good stories about him. Maybe he can get some snacks for them to say thanks. 

 

Juho had continued, “Though they did tell me about how they can’t wait to go to our wedding. They even told me to go to their mom if we need catering.”

 

Okay, Seokwoo forgot about the snacks as he started to bite his lip and look at his tapping feet. “Well, kids are very funny.”

 

“But Juho-oppa told us he would ask you to be his boyfriend first!” Juho and Seokwoo heard a small female voice say. The pair turned around to see Hyeyeon, Chanhee and Youngkyun close by, listening to their conversation. Juho froze, looking flustered, his ears becoming a faint shade of pink.

 

“Seokwoo-hyung, didn’t you always want to date him? You were always staring at him.” Now it was Seokwoo’s turn to try to shrink into nothing. Juho must be weirded out by now.

 

*I thought you guys were playing soccer, not listening to us!” Seokwoo had told the boys and girl. Chanhee had told his babysitter and his babysitter's crush that they were more interesting than soccer.

 

“You like me?” Juho had squeaked out, still flustered from when the kids butted into their conversation.

 

_ He hates me, he only said that to the kids to make them laugh, and I am screwed.  _ “Yes, I do,” Seokwoo replied.  _ And I am stupid too. Way to go, Kim Seokwoo. _

 

“Well, then… can we go somewhere sometime? I heard that there was a movie based in the Harry Potter universe, unless you don't like Harry Potter, or movies, then we can go eat-” Juho had started to ask.

 

“Yes, we can go to the movies. Maybe tomorrow, if you want?” Seokwoo replied, pinching himself underneath his sleeve because _Juho_ _asked him out on a date_. He was awake, alright.

The kids were cheering beside them. 

 

“Finally! I was waiting for hyung to make a move!” Youngkyun exclaimed.

 

“Now they can fall in love, and get married! Mommy will make the food, and we can be your best men! Hyeyeon will be a pretty bridesmaid except for a groom!” Chanhee added happily.

 

“We don't have to deal with Juho talking about how cute Seokwoo-oppa is on sweaters!” Hyeyeon cheered.

 

Seokwoo laughed, and turned to Juho. “You think I’m cute?”

 

“Kids don't lie, Seokwoo.” Juho replied, smiling.

 

Seokwoo had invited Juho and Hyeyeon over for lunch, and they all had a fun time (except Chanhee making paper airplanes from the napkins and having them land in his water, because that was only fun for him). The kids kept complaining that the older boys were flirting more than eating, and that was kinda true. Later on, after Hyeyeon an Juho left, Seokwoo told the boys that he was taking them to the grocery store.

 

“What for, hyung?” Youngkyun asked.

  
“We need to get ingredients for double chocolate cupcakes, don't we?” Seokwoo answered, putting on his shoes. The kids cheered, and they set off on their quest to get ingredients for cupcakes in celebration of Seokwoo finally getting a date.

**Author's Note:**

> SF9 has been ruining my life recently. I also have Hyeyeon in this because she is cute and I love her. (Plus she is a maknae, and evil maknaes rule this fic)


End file.
